1 . Field of the Invention
The invention relate% to a metal armature for a tight strip or a seal for use in particular in the automotive industry and especially for the production of guides, slides, pane bottom or car window . . . etc, as well as to seals such as guides, slides, wiper rings . . . etc including such armatures.
2. The Prior Art
An armature is already known from FR-A 2 435 644 for such tight strips or seals, which is composed of a series of adjacent elements connected with each other by means of short connecting strips, other designs being known, for example, from FR-A 2 389 052, FR-A 2 352 942, FR-A 2 033 026, FR-A 2 258 514 or EP-A 0 252 659, . . . etc. However, these known armatures are not quite satisfactory because, on the one hand, their compressibility is extremely low and, on the other hand, they are subject to prohibitive elongation if the tensile stress is not directed along a predetermined direction.
Now, the rationalizing requirements regarding the seal mounting operations, as well as those concerning slides, wiper rings, . . . etc, have led car manufacturers to give up the cutting of the seal after fitting for the exclusive use of seals, slides, wiper rings precut to the required length, which are compression positioned which, besides a more reasonable cost, offers the advantage of a better adherence of the seal or guide to the window mount.
The object of the invention is to provide an armature of the aforesaid type, without the disadvantages of the known types, and which has good tension-compression properties with a high compressibility level and a low extensibility level as compared with compressibility, while being easily and inexpensive constructed.